


Ravenous For You

by Caedmon



Series: An Ineffable Valentines [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley had his hands wrapped around the curling iron bars of Aziraphale’s bed and was clinging for dear life, although he wanted to release them and reach for the angel with every fiber of his being. The angel had made clear that if he didn’t keep his hands to himself, Aziraphale was not above restraining him. The very idea of being tied up titillated Crowley, and he thought he might test that particular limit later. But for now, he was still gripping the bars, his knuckles white.For the Ineffable Valentine’s prompt: chocolate
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Valentines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619491
Comments: 28
Kudos: 141
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ravenous For You

Crowley had been ordered to hold still, a feat he was struggling mightily with. He had his hands wrapped around the curling iron bars of Aziraphale’s bed and was clinging for dear life, although he wanted to release them and reach for the angel with every fiber of his being. The angel had made clear that if he didn’t keep his hands to himself, Aziraphale was not above restraining him. The very idea of being tied up titillated Crowley, and he thought he might test that particular limit later. But for now, he was still gripping the bars, his knuckles white. 

“Angel, you’re driving me mad.”

“Patience, beloved,” Aziraphale chided, not looking up from where he was painting little hearts around Crowley’s nipples with chocolate sauce. He hadn’t even touched Crowley yet, had only used the small paintbrush on heated skin, and Crowley was near to discorporaation out of sheer _want_. He didn’t know how he was ever going to make it through the tongue bath Aziraphale had promised. His cock was rock hard, straining against his trousers, and being completely ignored for the moment. 

“There,” Aziraphale said, sitting up little with a satisfied smile down at Crowley’s torso. “You look simply scrummy, my dear.”

“Do I?” Crowley croaked. 

“Oh, yes. You’re a work of art, if I do say so myself. I wish I had a camera so I could capture the way you look right now for all eternity.”

Crowley squirmed a little, his skin feeling too tight, desperate to be touched. “Angel…”

“Now,” Aziraphale said conversationally, patting his thighs with a smile on his face. “What shall I do with you?”

“You should clean me up and fuck me,” Crowley answered without hesitation. 

Aziraphale tutted. “Now, Crowley, you know me better than that. I can’t just _devour_ you, like some wild animal that swallows his food whole.”

Crowley rather _liked_ the idea of being swallowed whole. His voice was a little squeaky when he asked, “Why not?”

“I prefer to savor you, like a decadent dessert. Which you are, my dear.”

“Jesus.” Crowley’s hands tightened on the bars. “Angel, Aziraphale, I’m begging you…”

“Hush now. I’ll take care of you, my love.” He started unbuttoning his waistcoat, pulling his bow tie loose, then discarding both. His motions were agonizingly slow, and Crowley was impatient. He released one bar and snapped his fingers, leaving Aziraphale blessedly, beautifully naked. 

Aziraphale froze, his hands still poised where they had been unbuttoning his shirt, then lowered them to his lap with a huff and pursed lips, even though his eyes were twinkling. 

“Really, now…”

“I’m not sorry and you can’t make me be sorry,” Crowley said defiantly, even though he reached for the iron bar again without being told. 

“I was only removing my clothes to save a trip to the dry cleaners later, and the potential uncomfortable questions.”

“And I took care of that for you. Look, I even left my trousers on so you could take them off, the way you want. Now please, angel, stop bantering and - _oh!_ ”

He cried out when Aziraphale surprised him, bending to take one chocolate-covered nipple into his mouth. His back arched and he clenched the bars, his jaw tight, as he concentrated every bit of his focus on the feeling of Aziraphale’s tongue, licking and laving. Aziraphale, the bastard, made delighted little sounds that only served to drive Crowley higher. 

“Angel, _fuck_ , angel…”

Aziraphale responded by abandoning his first nipple - now apparently clean - and switching to the other. Crowley cried out when he felt the angel’s hand on the button of his trousers, and his hips bucked up.

“Yes, yes, please…”

The angel released his nipple with a pop and sat up a little, licking his lips. “So tasty, my love. Easily the most delectable thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

Crowley was sweating, but managed to grind out, “If you like having that in your mouth, I’ve got something else you’re _really_ going to like.” He punctuated his words with a thrust of his hips against where Aziraphale’s hand lay placidly on his crotch. 

Aziraphale grinned at him, his eyes twinkling mischievously, and slipped his hand into Crowley’s trousers to cup him. Thank _Christ_.

“Might _this_ be what you’re talking about?” he asked, giving a gentle squeeze on the ‘this’.

“Yes, yes. Need you, angel. Please.”

Aziraphale ignored him, bending back down to lick and suck the rest of the chocolate patterns drawn on his chest and belly, leaving his hand around Crowley’s cock and stroking him gently. Entirely too gently. Crowley bucked his hips, hoping for more, but Aziraphale’s touch was maddeningly light. By the time the angel was done, Crowley was a gasping, pleading mess. 

“Aziraphale, I’m begging you. I’ll do anything. Please, give me more…”

The angel removed his hands from Crowley’s trousers, making him whimper pitifully, then raised his hand and snapped his fingers, removing Crowley’s trousers and leaving him naked. Crowley could have cried with relief. 

“Yes, fuck yes, thank you, Aziraphale… _thank you…_ ”

The look on Aziraphale’s face, had it been on anyone else, would have been best described as ‘devilish’. Crowley shivered in spite of himself, clenching the bars tighter, his cock leaking onto his newly-cleaned belly. 

“We’re not done yet, my love,” Aziraphale said slowly, then reached over and grabbed the small pot of chocolate sauce and the brush. He held them up for Crowley to see, smiling wickedly. “I’ve still got over half the pot left to use and I’m simply _ravenous_ for you.”

Crowley whimpered.


End file.
